


Boys Will Be Boys

by thorhugs



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorhugs/pseuds/thorhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki challenges Thor with all the maturity of a teenager. Thor refuses to back down and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Created with the assistance of my wonderful Frosty, Shan. After discussing all the strange ways guys can be competitive.

How the argument began, Thor could not truly pin down. Talk of battles had turned to more personal conquests. Somewhere in there, Loki tried to make him as comfortable as possible, but he would not back down. Somehow that led to where they now stood. Both without clothing, facing each other in some manner of stalemate.

Neither would budge.

Thor refused to believe what he saw. This was not something he ever thought his brother would best him in. So it was he who broke the silence, with a derisive laugh. “Illusions are hardly fair.”

“Oh, it is quite real,” Loki said with a smirk. “I assure you. And I can prove it.”

Thor tilted his head, an eyebrow lifting in disbelief. “How could you possibly--”

“Touch it,” Loki said, moving closer. A shadow passed over that smug expression.

“NO!” Thor cried out in surprise, stepping back.

“Prove me wrong,” Loki cooed, stepping forward again.

“Loki, stop this! I WILL NOT TOUCH YOU!”

“Just touch it, it won’t bite.”

Thor stopped, standing his ground. He looked his brother in the eye. He would not be sent fleeing from something like this. Just another one of Loki’s tricks. “No,” he said, his tone commanding.

“No one needs to know. Just one quick poke...” Loki rested his hand on Thor’s arm, his smile betraying his cruel intent.

“No,” Thor commanded again.

“You’re such a child.”

“There will be no poking of any kind,” he growled back.

“I’ll poke yours...”

“NO!” Thor said, a little shaken, “Definitely not!”

“I’ll poke yours with mine...” Loki purred, running his slender fingers up Thor’s arm.

Thor jerked backed, disgust written across his face. “What...NO!”  
Loki panted his hands on his bony hips, pouting. “Do not tell me the great Thunderer is afraid of a simple poke.”

Thor grit his teeth, his gaze never leaving Loki’s face. These games were trying his patience. He would not be cowed by something so childish, but he could also not allow Loki to defeat him in something so minor. So he stepped up to his brother, jaw set. Stooping down ever so slightly, he didn’t bother to look down, eyes fixed on Loki’s face. With a hard finger, he gave his brother a sharp jab, not bothering to be gentle in the least.

Before Thor could speak, Loki’s expression softened. Color blossomed in his cheeks and he let out what sounded to be an involuntary moan.

Thor jerked back, as though he realized he’d just stirred up a viper. Snatching up his clothes, he left the room as quickly as possible. He needed to find the hottest water the palace had to offer.

Only once Thor’s thundering footsteps faded did Loki allow himself a cringe of pain, checking himself for any possible damage.


End file.
